


Kinktober 2019

by RiptidesBoyfriend



Category: Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Face-Sitting, Gender-Neutral Pronouns, Kinktober, Kinktober 2019, M/M, Multi, Reader-Insert, handjobs
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-01
Updated: 2019-10-08
Packaged: 2020-11-08 02:37:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,819
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20828006
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RiptidesBoyfriend/pseuds/RiptidesBoyfriend
Summary: A collection of tf reader inserts for this year's Kinktober





	1. Chapter 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **Handjobs** | Suspension | Distention | Hate-Fucking/Angry Sex  
You give Rodimus a loving handy

You pressed a kiss to Rodimus’ helm, smiling at him softly as you pulled away, hand still idly tracing the biolights on his spike. “You’re so cute when you’re desperate to overload.” You wrapped your hand around him, humming pleasantly as he whined, hips bucking into your hand desperately before you released him and went back to trailing a single digit up and down his spike. 

You could feel him shake in your arms as you denied him the friction he wanted, head lolling to rest against your shoulder, optics dimming as you placed your lips against his audial. “I love coming back to my habsuite after a long day and holding you in my arms like this, so warm and bright and beautiful.” You swiped a thumb over the tip of his spike, gathering up the transfluid already leaking out and letting it ease the motion of your hand up and down his length. “You always make the loveliest little sounds when you get worked up like this, I could listen to you forever.”

Rodimus threw an arm out, blindly reaching for you in order to pull you down into a sloppy kiss, moaning into your mouth as you began jerking him off in earnest. A flick of your wrist had him abruptly pulling away, a thin strand of saliva connecting your lips to his as he threw his head back and moaned, trembling against you as his charge grew higher and higher. “You look so good right now, I can’t wait to see you overload and make a mess of yourself.”

You placed another kiss to the side of his helm, moving your hand faster and faster as you spoke. “After you overload I’m gonna lick up every last drop of your transfluid until you’re oversensitive and begging for more, and if you beg sweetly enough I’ll let you sit on my face, tongue fuck you until you’re a drooling mess, and then push you down and ride you, only stopping once you’ve absolutely filled me with transfluid.” Rodimus whimpered, frame tensing up as he hit his peak, transfluid splattering across your hand and his body. When he finally fell slack against you, limp and satisfied, you hummed, waiting for him to look up at you before slowly and deliberately bringing your hand to your mouth. Already he could feel charge begin to build up once more as you popped your fingers into your mouth one by one, cleaning them of his transfluid while staring him down with darkened eyes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There's no way I'm gonna post something everyday for a month but the goal is to eventually post all 31 prompts!


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ** Face Sitting** | Hair Pulling | Cock and Ball Torture/Ballbusting | Smiles/Laughter
> 
> Cyclonus sits on your face

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wrote down a little blurb for each kink so I would have a game plan going in but my only note for this one was just Cyclonus in all caps

Most of the time Cyclonus took the lead when it came to sex, gentle touch belying his intimidating appearance as he carefully prepped your smaller frame for his spike. He would worship you from head to toe, only ceasing once you were near incoherent from pleasure and stretched out enough to comfortably take him. Even then he would start off slowly, moving glacially to ensure that he caused you no pain, resolutely ignoring your gasps and pleas for more and picking up speed only when he wanted too, always going at his own pace. Eventually he would give you what you wanted, pounding into you with measured, controlled thrusts until you were reduced to a drooling mess beneath him, drawing out your orgasams until they all blended together.  


Sometimes, if you caught him in the right mood, he could be convinced to step back and let you take the lead. He would lay back on the berth, clawed fingertips tracing delicate circles on your hips as you rode him, occasionally letting a single servo trail up your side to briefly cup your face in a tender display of affection. But what you had in mind for tonight was something outside of the realm of your usual lovemaking, you’d brought it up before only to have Cyclonus reject it outright out of the fear that he would harm you, though he’d finally given in to your persistence and acquiesced.  


Smiling up at him from your place between his thighs, you briefly turned your head to the side to place a loving kiss to his inner thigh, the metal warm beneath your touch. “Thank you for letting me do this Cyc.”  


He didn’t answer you, venting softly as you chastley placed your lips against his panel, which slid open with a quiet click as you leaned back, guiding him forward to put his weight on you. He shifted closer but let only a fraction of his bulk rest on you, stubbornly holding himself up and off of you for the most part. You didn’t comment on this, well aware of how reluctant he’d been to even try this out in the first place. Instead you took the time to admire his valve, the soft mesh lips ringed in purple biolights that you couldn’t help but brush your lips against. While he didn’t make any noise you could still see the way he tensed up at the contact, a near imperceptible shudder running through his frame.  


Emboldened by this reaction you pressed a firmer kiss to his valve, tongue darting out to trace the biolights you had been so entranced with, relishing in the fact that he had brought up one arm to rest against the wall to support himself as his body went slack with pleasure. You could practically feel his optics on you as he leaned his helm against his arms, gaze trained on you with an intensity that sent a rush of heat through you.  


You dragged your tongue along his slit, tapping at his thighs to urge him to spread his legs wider for you, delighted by his easy compliance. Wanting to express your thanks without actually pulling away to speak, you pressed your tongue into him, mesh lips parting as a fresh wave of lubricant dribbled down your chin. You could hear his cooling fans, which had been at a steady but quiet hum since you first laid your hands upon him, kick into high gear as you circled his entrance, briefly dipping your tongue in before withdrawing again.  


While he still didn’t moan you could hear the distinct sound of him resetting his vocalizer, the crackling of the static nearly drowned out by the roar of his fans. Amused, you hummed against him and was rewarded with the slightest rocking of his hips against your face as he pressed just a bit more of his weight against you.  


Even mass displaced his thighs were still too large for you to comfortably wrap your arms around, so you settled for simply holding onto one one of the grooves on the side as you began to tongue fuck him in earnest. This finally drew a noise from him, and though it wasn’t anything more than a grunt you were still immensely pleased with yourself for having gotten him to make any noise at all, and redoubled your efforts to stroke at his inner nodes. Curling your tongue inside of him had the desired effect of making him clench down on you, valve fluttering around you as his charge climbed higher and higher.  


You had seen Cyclonus overload enough times to recognize when he was close and as his optics brightened, red glow glinting off of his silvery thighs, you knew he was on the brink. Moving quickly you practically buried your face into his valve, tongue as deep within him as you could get it as you slipped an arm from underneath his thigh, reaching up to delicately pinch his anterior node. You hummed against him once more and he overloaded, shuddering lightly against you as his charge raced through him.  


You lapped at him a few more times, rolling his anterior node between your fingers just to draw out his overload, but you eventually backed off, watching with a satisfied expression as the tension bled out of his frame. He was still propped up against the wall and looking down at you so you licked your lips, staring at him with lidded eyes while making a show of swallowing down his lubricant. “Thank you Cyclonus.”  


His expression softened slightly and he shifted so that you were no longer pinned between his thighs. You sat up, stretching and turning to relieve the ache in your back, only to find yourself in the air as Cyclonus slid down onto the berth, picking you up with practiced ease. He seated you on the edge of his chassis, optics locked onto your eyes, and you could feel the rumble in his chest as he spoke. “Allow me to show you my thanks by returning the favor.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alternate ending where Cyclonus accidentally breaks your nose when he cums and you have to awkwardly explain to Velocity why you need medical attention. He swears he's never sitting on your face again but like a month later you talk him into it


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Spit-Roasting | Boot Worship | **Exhibitionism/Voyeurism** | Pegging
> 
> Bw Megs has you stroke it for his viewing pleasure

There is a glass of engex occupying his hand and as much as he enjoys his reptilian alt-mode, it has its drawbacks. Like now, when he can’t lean forward to spread you open on his fingers without putting down his drink, though he _could_ press the tyrannosaurus head that makes up his left arm between your legs and watch you squirm against it, a thought that he tucks away for later.__

_ __ _

_ __ _

For now he contents himself with this, reclining back in his chair and sipping at his engex as you trail your hands, so soft and tiny compared to his, up and down your body, faint sighs passing from between your lips as you brush up against more sensitive areas. He lets you work yourself up, watches with calculating optics as you pinch and rub and tease, occasionally flicking your gaze up to meet his before letting your eyes slide shut again in pleasure. 

Eventually he grows tired of the unspoken game you both are playing and waits for you to look at him again before giving a single, decisive nod. You smirk at him, having technically won, but he allows it if only because he knows that once he has you underneath him you will be reduced to an incoherent mess, begging for more and less all at once, entirely focused on him and him alone like nothing else exists. But that, too, is something to save for later so he merely swirls his engex and watches with dimmed optics as you slowly lower yourself onto your fingers, head thrown back in ecstasy and mouth open in a silent gasp. 

Even when your pace changes from slow and steady rolls of your hips to frantic, short movements he makes no move to do anything but continue enjoying his drink, expression satisfied as you cry out his name. It is only after you have come, fingers sticky and wet, does he finally approach you, deliberately setting down his drink to take your hand in his. The hitch in your breath as he takes your fingers into his mouth, glossa sliding over each one sensually in long, drawn out movements, has his engine rumbling, optics dark with promise as he lays you back down on the berth for another round of your silent contest.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one was rushed, I just wanted to throw something up before I head to class and get caught up with hw later, I'll check over it for typos eventually


End file.
